


Mooning Around

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Overly dramatic Magnus, Pre-Malec, Starship Captain Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: When Ragnor took command of another ship, Magnus was left without his right-hand man.The powers that be sent a replacement but how could anyone else measure up?





	Mooning Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [LA DURA VITA DEL CAPITANO BANE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246242) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Week 4: The Boy Next Door. Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down when he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.
> 
> (Obviously, liberties were taken with the interpretation of this prompt.)

Since Ragnor left to take command of a new starship, Magnus had been pouting. The Starship Edom was the best in the fleet and yet Ragnor left, citing a desire for a quieter environment. Was it Magnus’s fault that they always seemed to find trouble? (Ragnor argued that yes, as Captain, it was Magnus’s fault. Obviously, Ragnor was wrong.)

When the promotion came available, Ragnor jumped at the chance to command his own ship, leaving Magnus without a second in command. The adjustment was difficult.

Their quarters were right next to each other and Magnus often found himself going to talk to his friend and colleague, only to remember he was gone. Then he would send off a message calling Ragnor a traitor for abandoning him and sulk for the rest of the night.

Another officer, Lorenzo, tried to step into Ragnor’s place but his personality grated on Magnus, and he was always too busy with his boyfriend Andrew to have much time for Magnus anyway. There was always Catarina. Magnus could always count on her but on a ship like theirs, the med bay was busy constantly so she didn’t have much free time either. 

“It’s like they all are avoiding me,” Magnus grumbled after yet another dinner on his own. “Ragnor probably put them up to it.” At least the others didn’t go with Ragnor. That would have been a disaster.

For two weeks, Magnus moped and pouted and carried on as if his best friend died and not moved to find some peace away from Magnus’s constant drama. When command sent word that a new officer would be arriving, Magnus stated that no one could ever replace Ragnor. He went so far as to message his friend to tell him as such. 

Ragnor replied almost immediately and Magnus wondered why he even liked the man in the first place. “While I appreciate the sentiment, it’s time to get over yourself and accept the new officer. You may even like them.”

The day of the arrival, Magnus put on his best uniform and waited for the shuttle arriving from Alicante-8. “A nephilim,” he scoffed. A few already worked on the ship but they were few and far between. To be fair, Lorenzo’s partner Andrew was the only one Magnus actually knew personally. 

Catarina rolled her eyes and hissed, “Be nice!”

Magnus would try but made no promises. 

The shuttle docked with Edom and Magnus hurried to the receiving area, wanting to get this over with quickly. That sentiment vanished the moment he saw the man step off the ship. “Who are _ you_?” he muttered, causing Cat to laugh. 

“So, should I tell Ragnor that you’re going to be okay?”

Magnus was hardly listening, waving her off with a “Ragnor who?” He was far too busy staring at the tall, dark, and handsome beauty who was his new second in command. 

He’d deal with Ragnor’s gloating later. Right now, he had more important matters at hand. 


End file.
